


Tag

by KillJoy998



Series: The Programme [3]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti-Virus!Pewdie, Innocent!Cry, M/M, Virus!Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

"You found me then..."

 

The voice is deep and slightly tinny, as if the voice is a remixed version of the previous owner's, and it only makes PewDiePie even more on edge. He watches the back of the figure in front of him, and doesn't know how to cope with the fact that this Virus is sat on the floor crossed-legged, unmoving.

 

PewDiePie stays silent, having not created a responsible answer to the statement. He's never seen the Virus before, but he seems like just another boy... With a fluorescent blue aura around him, and he notices that the Virus' hands are clenched.

 

"I think..." the Virus begins again, and then the ground starts to shake, and Pewdie takes a few steps backwards for safety, as he has his hands over his holster, "I think... We should play a game."

 

And then there's crazed blue sparks flying around him, as if he's creating a cyber storm with just his powers on a smaller scale to what Pewdie had expected him to be using. He's just playing around... If the Virus meant to harm him, Pewdie would surely be already gone by now.

 

"What... What kind of game?" Pewdie asks on a small breath, trying not to focus on the way the Virus is now slowly shifting.

 

He fights the urge to close his eyes, because he knows he can't trust his instincts from running and appearing back in his glass shield, so he stays put with his eyes wide open. His glass stops the laser that starts to shoot from his socket, and then the Virus has lifted himself off of the ground and is now facing him with... Well, with no expression.

 

Pewdie stares at him as if he has three heads, and he'd be lying if he insisted that he isn't even slightly terrified right now. The Virus is wearing a white mask with a blank expression, as if something ripped away all emotions from everything and this is what it would look like. He notices that the Virus' hands are glowing dully, and his true hair colour is also masked, but with his blue aura. For a moment, Pewdie tells himself that it's okay. It's someone who is just like him, but who's a Virus with a mask. It's all it is.

 

But then he just knows that there is a smirk plastered on the true features of the Virus, because he clicks his fingers and the aura engulfs him, and it takes a menacing laugh for Pewdie to stand down, and almost topple over as the ground shakes even more. The smirk is plainly in sight as the Mask seems to rip itself in two with a bright flash, but it's not equal, and there's a tear at the ridges; it exposes half of the Virus' face diagonally, so the patches that are visible includes half of his devilish mouth and a glimpse of his glowing eyes.

 

Pewdie scrambles back, groping hopelessly for something to latch onto, because this creature couldn't have been human in the first place. It must have just been created by the Programme to eliminate him. Must be... Because the ting in front of him... It's not even the slightest bit humane.

 

"Let's see..." the dark voice rumbles, "Let's play... Tag." Another smirk with an arm lifted, and a snap of a bolt jeers itself like lightning straight across to Pewdie, who barely dodges it in time. "Tag. You're it."

 

And then he disappears, and Pewdie's left in the makeshift rift as a rambunctious laugh echoes through his ears, and then there's lasers connecting to each row of the coordinate plate. It's dizzying, all of the lights clambering together; but it's attempting to help Pewdie. It's giving him a puzzle to work out, so he can decode it and find the Virus. He takes a moment to compose himself, but after that he allows nothing but focus to overthrow him. Decoding is his speciality, and he's quick to find the sequence, and just as hasty to bring the lasers down. It all collapses into nothing through the invisible flooring, because he's got his coordinates.

 

It takes less then a second for his glass to catch up, and then he's soaring through the networks to locate his supposed nemesis.

 

"You're good at this," a voice snickers in his ear, but Pewdie doesn't lose concentration as he finally stops moving, standing his ground with his own hands glowing with his weapons, ready for action.

 

He knows the Virus is in here, because the blue lights that fuzz around is giving him away. Which means the Virus knows Pewdie knows he's in here. It's a twisted game that Pewdie thinks the Virus wants him to win. If he didn't, then this would surely have been a lot harder.

 

"Tag," Pewdie announces with breaking confidence.

 

He doesn't honestly understand.

 

It's the same laugh from before that emits, "You have to find me first, Hero."

 

Hero? But before he questions absolutely anything, because there's so many questions flying around his head, he has to keep his focus as there's more bolts flying at him, and he has to leap up onto invisible ledges to get away from them. He's been in CyberSpace for far too long not to know all of it's petty secrets.

 

"Hide and Seek?" is surprisingly Pewdie's first question, but it was more of an impulse than a real curiosity.

 

"Exactly."

 

Pewdie breathes sharply as all lights vanish from the open space. The Virus' distinct blue glow has vanished, and all sounds seem to have been sucked out completely, and there's a wiring buzz until all Pewdie can see is darkness. The space has been locked off. He raises his hands just enough to know that his own aura is trying it's best to fight it off, because he's still glowing and armed. It's low, and is not effective nor efficient anymore, but it's better than being shut off completely.

 

The Virus must still be in the space. It must be a test.

 

And then he laughs; laughs at how ridiculous this chase is. What's to gain from it? Absolutely nothing.

 

Pewdie nods his head a little, just so his glass can cover his eye completely. It's tinted with red, which is the best thing he can count on right now, as he relies on the vision he can access from the glass. It's more difficult than one would first assume, but it's probably because the network has cut off, and the glass doesn't work properly without it. But then he sees it, the darkest of figures across the way. It's stuck between two poles and a string. He smiles a little to himself before clicking his fingers, leaving himself fully unexposed. He doesn't want to show how close he is to him.

 

He uses the leverage from the pipe above him that's dizzying itself and overcomplicated with codes and signals, but he doesn't dwell on that too much as he makes his way around the top vent. He's as quiet as someone like him can be, but he fears it isn't enough when he notices a blue radiant on the opposite side of the field.

 

"I know where you are," Pewdie calls out, "Don't think you're deceiving me."

 

Suddenly it's all dark again, but he can hear wavering sounds right behind him that terrifies him, because he knows that the Virus is regenerating behind him. Before he has chance to run for it, a strong arm has slung itself across his neck, and the psychotic glint on the mask and what is actually on show makes Pewdie's heart race faster and faster. He's not strong enough to get away from the demonic grip, and so he finds himself limping against it.

 

"No!" the Virus screeches about an octave too high for Pewdie to take, because then his own scream is mixing in with it, deafening them both for a few peril seconds, "Fight me! Don't give up, Hero!"

 

And he's laughing again as Pewdie starts to cry, struggling against the grip with all he has.

 

"S-Stop..." he whimpers, gasping for breath as the hold on him only grows stronger, "I-I c-can't..."

 

_Delete..._

 

The next time Pewdie attempts to open his eyes, it lasts for only a few seconds, since it is far too painful to keep them awake and open. The lights in the Blank are astronomical, and far too many to be able to see straight at all. It's giving him a headache as he resists the urge to stand up and run, because his body doesn't allow him to do so. He's stuck where he is, mainly because opening his eyes and letting his body move seems far too painful to behold at the moment. He's definitely not where he was... He's in a broken network, one which was probably broken years ago. He's breathing heavily when he realizes it, and starts to fret when he isn't able to stop it. He's unable to breathe calmly, and his body is shaking from all the sparks that must have gotten into his system.

 

"What..." he begins to speak, but his own mouth cuts himself off.

 

It suddenly clicks in his mind shortly after; he's being controlled.

 

He's being slowly taken over in a broken network. It makes pure sense, and the more he fights it, the less likely he'll be able to get himself out of this mess.

 

He sees it a moment later... The Mask. It doesn't have that demonic look sliced over it anymore... It's just a blank, plain mask. Trying to piece the broken ideas together deems itself to difficult and his brain feels like shutting down completely; how did that even happen? Where was the Virus? Doesn't he have his mask on? Is he broken under it? Or is it a completely different mask altogether?

 

He chances another glance at it, but it's changed... More like, it's disappeared. He's imagining things.

 

" _Sleep... Hero,_ " he hears a clear deep tone in his ear, " _Sleep. We can play again tomorrow. My Hero."_


End file.
